Humans get all the fun!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A fic based off of the beginning of the Tom and and Jerry movie, Tom is feeling mighty upset that Jerry has ruined his new plans of going to a new home. But jerry has magic water that will cause quite an uproar in the two of them! TomXJerry EXTREME WARNIN


**This mp3 player can't possibly be one if I can't use touch screen at all! DAMN IT!**

**Summary: A magic potion can sometimes be a great thing but it doesn't have good results for a pair like these two. Tom and Jerry, always at odds with each other and always bickering, soon find themselves in the world of being human.**

**Jerry, the small brown mouse that thought he was being clever in bringing Tom off the red truck of his owner, soon realizes how guilty he is and presents the cat with a small glass of what looks to be water. But after Tom drinks it, he feels a bit different then usual and starts to freak out. **

**Warning: This fic is a oneshot between two males. Ahem, including romance!**

**Disclaimer: Oh who doesn't love that show every once in a while (Never fully watched it until now!) Nope, do not own this movie or cartoon or whatever!**

* * *

><p>A sad mood swept over the room as Tom dragged his packed luggage to the middle of a room that used to be known as the living room. But it was empty and Tom's owner must have made it to the new house by now as the moon had fully risen to the night sky.<p>

Tom's owner had gotten a new place for them to live in but now, thanks to Jerry, Tom was left behind like a forgotten pet. Feeling upset that the moon had so many friends with it in the sky, Tom turned his back on the moon and tried to settle down for a good nights sleep, hoping his owner would not take too long to notice that he wasn't there.

But as the night wore on, Tom could feel himself getting more depressed and tired and was beginning to think the woman would never show up again. Lying on his back now, Tom looked out one of the windows and stared out the window until he felt at ease and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Jerry, the little brown mouse that had caused so much trouble for the grey cat was now dragging a tiny tea cup that was chipped at the rim of the cup. The mouse was sweating now and pulling something bigger than his body was not as easy as he thought it would be. He finally got it near Tom and fetched for a bottle of water that he had stored away in his small home.

He was saving it for a special mouse friend but seeing as the cat needed some cheering up; Jerry thought the cat could use it more than him. Jerry shook the bottle of water onto Tom's face only to get a brisk preview as to what he would have in store if Tom didn't feel so weird.

Jerry watched on in shock as Tom changed from a small cat to a large human like his owner. His fur became shorter and shorter until there was nothing but bare skin and his white gloves had outgrown his larger hands. His tail disappeared and his cat ears and whiskers had vanished as well. The poor mouse had to get out of the way as Tom nearly toppled over because of his unbalancing new feet that had appeared.

"Meow!" Tom was frightened and feeling insecure about his own body that had changed into something else. Had his little critter friend caused this?

Tom, in his surprised and shocking events, knocked over the bottle of water that had been poured over his face and let it fall to the ground and upon splashing to the floor, Jerry had caught a taste of it, only to be doing the same thing as Tom.

Jerry had grown as well, only to be bare-naked with nothing but a small red bow tie around his neck. Brown, short hair replaced Jerry's brown fur and grew up as little spikes on the top of his head. His round ears had gone along with his small tail and they both found themselves to be covering up and neither of them knew why they were so embarrassed.

Tom's hair had grown into long strands on his head and his eyes were slanted a bit revealing a glassy glow in his green eyes. Jerry couldn't help but look over at the taller man and blush every once in a while as Tom tried to find out how to walk all over again. The cat never seemed to think that he would need to learn baby steps.

"T…T...Tom…" Jerry's first word and this time it wasn't a squeaking sound or a surprised yelp like he usually did.

The cat man was interested and tried to do it to. "S…stu….stupid…meowsth." Tom's words became slurred but Jerry seemed to know what he meant and took offense to the language.

Here Jerry was trying to do something nice for Tom but the cat didn't even thank him for bringing some water. Without knowing how to fully grasp the talking like humans situation, Jerry spoke out and caused Tom to feel guilty. "You hate me!" Jerry began to break down and cry in front of the other man.

"Jerry…you stupid mouse…" Tom's voice was also soothing and gave him an over all cool look as it went along well with his appearance.

Without knowing how, Tom took Jerry's hands that used to be small paws and held them with care as he licked away the tears that Jerry was spilling onto the bare carpet floor. Jerry grew red as he could feel his heart race like the speed of sound. Tom was gentle instead of his old ways of chasing him around everywhere. This was definitely a new thing for the two.

Another emotion swept over Tom as he pushed Jerry to the floor and planted a kiss with his new set of lips, pushing himself onto Jerry's body, feeling the new senses of touch as their bodies came in contact with one another. This was positively a feeling that Tom would remember for the rest of his cat life. He was a human now and was making love with a mouse that had also turned into a human and now they were staring at each other while on the floor.

Jerry let Tom take over as though he were a baby being pampered and felt a new wave of passion flow through his newly formed body that had been reacting strangely to the way Tom was handling things. There was another jolt that sent his body shivering from below his waist.

But Tom was not watching what was below Jerry and only looked the man in the eyes while he licked like a cat, licking from Jerry's chest to the bottom of the man's stomach that seemed to be rising and falling very fast. Tom heard the other man gasp as he began to lick between Jerry's legs.

Still not understanding why Jerry was so jumpy at the slight touch and lick that he was doing down below, Tom decided to keep going to see what would happen. Jerry couldn't even begin to describe the odd feeling that he was having. Like something had been building inside of him for years and was aching to be released, Jerry threw his head back still breathing heavily and sweating without much effort.

Jerry was unaware to how Tom was doing and instead, tried to regain his breathing while Tom was left, choking on some white fluid that had spouted from the tip of whatever it was that was between Jerry's new legs. Tom licked away the remaining liquid and began to lick the long, slim thing that seemed to bob up and down, bending with just the push of his new fingers.

As Tom began to lick the bobbing string of extra skin, Jerry dug his fingers into the carpet beneath them and bit his bottom lip as the same feeling he had before washed over him once more. Without noticing, Jerry's new legs began pushing his bottom half up just as Tom licked and put his mouth over the tip of the bizarre thing began to move on its own and like it had done so before, the tip of the thing shot out another mouthful of glop.

Tom had to swallow it in order to talk. "J-Jerry?" Not knowing of Jerry's current feelings right now, he was wondering why the man was shaking and blushing like a cherry.

Jerry's tears had stopped long ago and a new wave of emotion overcame him. The young man felt pitiful having had Tom do something nice for him instead of the other way around. That was where he got a good idea to make Tom feel just as good as he did.

Jerry took the lead and pushed Tom over, causing the young cat man to fall flat on his back on the floor. Jerry went straight to the point and began licking with his new tongue, the same thing that was between his own legs. At first, Tom wasn't sure what to make of it as it was all still so weird to him but as the time passed, Tom found himself liking this feeling and saw that his body was not listening to a word his mind was saying.

It felt wet, hot and surprisingly nice as he watched Jerry's head go up and down like a yo-yo toy. And after a few minutes of feeling in heaven, Tom did the same thing like Jerry had done. Feeling like he had released something from a cage, Tom looked at Jerry with a questioning glance as the young man also choked like Tom had.

A strip of cream-like liquid had gotten on Jerry's face and Tom leaned over to the young man's face and licked away the white cream. Smiling, Tom nuzzled Jerry's neck as he would have done with a female cat if he were a cat himself.

The two were left to wonder what had just happened between the two of them as they were still trying to figure out why they had not been getting the feeling of chasing each other like they had when they were a cat and a mouse. Jerry was still blushing and began feeling a tad nervous as Tom had been watching him very cautiously but why and for what reason, Jerry didn't know.

An awkward moment passed over them and after a few more minutes passed, Tom and Jerry found them selves at it again. Licking away the extra sweat and making sure the other was being kept clean.

And like that, Tom's day that could have been called his miserable life, ended and began anew as one of his best since being a cat. How was it that humans had such great times? What was it that cats and mice were missing out on?

Tom and Jerry had found it what they were missing out on…each other.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Woo! I'm beat! Anyways Read and review people. If you have the time.**


End file.
